


These Waters Aren't What They Used To Be

by Turtle_Goose



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Goose/pseuds/Turtle_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how one magic dagger, one pissed off younger brother, and 900 years can unravel such progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Waters Aren't What They Used To Be

**Author's Note:**

> The Vampire Diaries and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of The CW and L.J. Smith, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**These Waters Aren't What They Used To Be**

* * *

She sees him sitting at the bar, looking every bit as troubled as the first time she saw him. It's undeniably him - regal and melancholy at the same time. He's always been a man of duality. She remembers a time when he'd smiled in genuine pleasure, laughed with a mirth that warmed her heart.

Times have changed and she's not a young woman terrified of the new existence she has ahead of her and he's obviously not a man she'd taught to enjoy life again. They'd saved each other, really.

It's funny how one magic dagger, one pissed off younger brother, and 900 years can unravel such progress.

She's been looking for him ever since she'd heard the rumors that the worlds oldest family was back in Mystic Falls. How could she possibly resist?

She knows she can't sneak up on him but it won't stop her from trying. She can see him tense up the closer she gets.

"Do not be alarmed," she whispers into his ear, standing behind him. He even _smells_ the same. "I'm taking over the bar."

To his credit he doesn't turn around, but there's a certain bit of wonder in his voice. "Sage."

She sits down next to him, motions for a round, and studies him. He in turn looks at her with those deep, thoughtful eyes that always seem to see far more than a person would like. 

"I won't lie, I miss the hair," Sage says casually as the bartender delivers their drinks. She'd always loved the hair.

Finn scoffs slightly. _Always refined, Finn, even in the midst of-_

"Rebekah and Mother insisted," he says, a sadness lacing his voice. "Long hair on men is not 'a thing' these days." He smiles at her. "You look very much the same."

She's known him long enough to know that it's not an insult, but she won't let him by with just a comment. "Finn, Darling, you're supposed to tell me how ravishing I am."

"Pretty Sage, always so dramatic," he says with a small smile. "That you are ravishing is always implied."

 

"I have missed you," she says after a few silent rounds - and it's much like it was so many years ago - without the adjacent ships aflame, sinking to the oceans depth. She looks at him and notices not for the first time the pain he carries. "I believe you miss yourself."

He glances sharply at her, a fire coming into his eyes - oh, how it's like it was - and she bites back a triumphant grin.

"You showed me the world, once," she says. "I was scared, alone and I didn't know what this life meant."

He hangs his head. "I helped you become an even greater abomination."

"No, you brought me to life," Sage says fiercely, and it's so very true. He looks up at her words and it galls him to know that she is right. "You told me my life could be whatever I wanted it to be, that I could have everything I wanted and more. You taught me to embrace it, and I have." She arches a brow. "There was a time when you reveled in what you are." She downs another shot. "I can return the favor, Finn. It doesn't have to be like this. Just because she’s back doesn’t mean you have to do what she asks of you."

"I do not belong in this world," he mutters. "Nearly a thousand years have passed. This world is not meant for me, for who I am."

"This world may have moved on, but the game has not changed. I remember it how it once was so clearly, Finn. But go ahead, and lie and say that you do not."

Finn considers her words and looks at her - seeing for just a brief moment long red hair blowing madly in the ocean's breeze - and she can see his mind turning ever so quickly.

"I am not afraid to die," he finally says. And for a moment she sees him with a wild grin, long brown hair wet against his face and neck, the thrill of a successful plunder crackling in the air.

"No, you're just afraid to live," Sage says wisely - and she knows she's got him. "I'll be around." She leaves, a confident spring in her step.

 

He follows her - he never could resist a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written pre-3.17/3.18 and as such has been totally Jossed. But it was a fun little piece to write and allowed me to allude to my original head canon for Finn and Sage which is that they were pirates. (Like I said, it's been Jossed.) Oh well!


End file.
